


Pink Hues

by Yad_Writtes_Stuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Future
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's all fluffy ok?, Making Out, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Writtes_Stuff/pseuds/Yad_Writtes_Stuff
Summary: When Era 3 starts and gems are finally free to do what they want, Eyeball and Doc no longer need to hide their relationship.Eyeball still has doubts about the whole situation. But fortunally, Doc is there to remind her that everything will be fine from here on out.
Relationships: Doc/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 10





	Pink Hues

Too many thoughts, never enough action. Never enough time to act.

At least, that's what Eyeball thought of as she looked down at what she thought was her home from the window of the four story building she was, the purple night decorating the sky. Gems where running around with no coordination, all the unecessary Earth 'plants' that the diamonds decided to throw around everywhere and just counting the fact that everything became more louder than usual now... It was all chaos wherever you looked. 

And who fault was it? Oh yeah- The son of a diamond, Steven Universe. Now she remembers.

Since the hybrid was revealed to be basically the heritage of Pink diamond, he decided to stablish peace in the galaxy; with was all pebbled-brained according to Eyeball. She lost a reputation, she went from being adored for taking down Homeworld's greatest enemy, to being classified as an outcast on her own home, her Homeworld. Now most of her time was spend (forcebly) helping 'improve' Homeworld into a better place, wich translate to putting more plants and dirt around the place until it smells like Earth or something. She was very glad when she finally was able to rest and go back to her appartment where she wouldn't do all that nonsense again for at least five Earth months, the feeling of accomplishment was good, it's true, but Eyeball also feels a little gelatinous for pushing herself so hard into something she doesn't care about.

This change didn't bring all bad stuff though. Because now she could scream at the top of her lungs how much she loved the ruby of her dreams -and former captain-, Doc.Ever since they meet, there was something about Doc that was just so endering to Eyeball. Doc treated her squad more like friends- family, rather than how a diamond would treat a pearl, maybe it was the fact that rubies are more social than any other kind of gem, but Eyeball liked to think Doc was different, because she was. After the War, Doc was there to be the shoulder Eyeball cried on; When Doc stressed out about all her captain duties, Eyeball was there to lisen to her problems; And other times they just had this mutual understanding that no one else seemed to understand and just enjoyed the good times they often got together in their missions. Needless to say it wasen't a surprise when those two fell in love together. Of course, it wasen't easy for them to hide; the rest of their squad were the first to notice and they wouldn't say a word about it to anyone, but the ruby pair couldn't help feeling observed sometimes, being judged from afar; As if they were to show any kind of romantic affection in puplic they would be thrown in trial inmideadly, so they tried to be as discret as possible. Up until now at least.

With the diamonds now having a more open mind, Eyeball and Doc no longer have to hide their feelings for eachother, and   
the rest of their team mates were happy for them. But of course, it's like the universe themself doesn't want Eye to be completly happy; With the punnishment she got that they called 'Community service', she actually spend less time with Doc thanks to working for months on putting those stupid plants, same thing with Doc, she also did community service but on Earth (and she actually wanted to do them) but hers were more shorter to realize, so when Doc would finnish and go home, Eyeball was about to leave and do her 'job' and could only talk for a while. There were breaks, sure, but even those moments felt short lived.

If she could just manage to get close to the diamond hybrid, maybe she could-

Her thoughts are interrupted and she startles a bit when she hears a key in the lock— 'Is Ruby back already?' She thinks to herself, spining about as the door to her room opens, revealing a slighly smaller ruby with yellow tinted visors and black suspenders.

"Hey Ru! taking a break from community service?" her partner says with an easygoing smile while she drops her keys on the counter by a flower pot with an oleander planted on it, or was it a daffodil? Eyeball couldn't recall. Doc has a lot of energy and can be stubborn sometimes, but she was always caring about others not matter what. It isin't until Doc takes off her visors to show a pair of pure pink eyes and goes up to Eyeball to grab a rough arm with both hands that Eyeball got full attention on her. Doc rarely took off her characteristic honey visors, and being able to see the rosy neon irises of her eyes was even more of a rare sight, and Eye just adored that she was one of the little few gems to appreciate those cute, beautiful eyes...

It takes Eyeball a minute to stop and realign herself with reality, and another pause for all of the appropriate syntax to click into place, but when it eventually does she says, "I finished, actually." She flashes a somewhat sheepish grin. "Not more work for five months, finally."

"Hey, that's awesome!"

"Yeah... Until I have to work again, that is."

The former captain looked at her partner with somewhat saddening look, she knew the longer ruby could get stressed easily, and this stuff she has been doing would lead her to burn out; Literally. "Ru... Look at the brigth side, we can stay in the same room longer than just 5 minutes now!" Doc says enthusiastically and Eyeball can't help but roll her eyes with a big grin on her face.

In all seriousness, just having this conversation is wonderful enough. Eyeball had missed her best friend these last who knows how many months.This would be enough, if it wasen't for... Well, the fact that Eyeball being touch starved for the past few months. She doesn't even remember the last time they kissed.

Eyeball gently let go of the hold on her arm, Doc looks confused for a moment while Eye goes to sit at the edge of the queen sized red bed that wasen't far from the windows.

"Ruby, come here?"

Without so much as asking why, she walks straight into Eyeball's open arms and stands between her seated knees.It is precisely that easy to get Doc into her lap. The shorter ruby's knees tuck in the back of the bed, and her thighs slowly relax as her weight settles over Eyeball's legs. Her warm hands slide over Eyeball's broad shoulders; Everything about Eyeball is strong, but there is something indescribably wonderful about having someone that graceful perched in her lap as gingerly as this.

"I've missed you" The older ruby speaks in a quiet voice that could be considerate a whisper while she looked at the smaller ruby in front of her, focusing her gaze on those gorgeous pink hue eyes that Eyeball can't help but fall in love all over again.

Despite the delicacy of her body language, Doc is grinning like she's thinking of a new cheesy line to use. Eye braces herself for it, but all Doc says is, "I haven't actually gone anywhere."

"But I haven't been able to pay attention to you like I've wanted to, either."

Doc raises her eyebrows. "Oh, is that so? All that HARD work having some side effects?"

Eyeball thought she had braced herself for Doc's awful sense of humor, but this innuendo has well truly caught her off guard. She snorts loudly, and giggles despite herself. Still, she can't resist taking hold on her back and urging Doc in until their torsos are pressed together and Eyeball has to tilt up her chin to look at her in the eye.

It's strange not being the tall one for once, but Eyeball thinks she likes it. It's a fun change of pace.

"Would you be opposed?" asks the one-eye ruby, interlocking her fingers above the curves of her lover’s back and gazing up. She can't help the soft smile that slips on her lips, she loves this position, this moment, even that smirk on Doc's face... Stars, Eye loves seeing Doc smiling at her like this.

Doc doesn't reply verbally; she simply surges upwards to initiate a kiss. Eye reacts with warmth and openness, her lips parting and tongue like her as talented familiar dance partner.

Doc is an expressive person, she pulls no punches with her emotions and opinions. While this character trait can lead to quite a few impassioned rants that you just sort of have to let her go on, it also means she kisses like she doesn't think she'll ever have the chance again. Even after YEARS of being known as a packaged unit, she kisses Eyeball like this is their first and last time—like she can't get enough, but also like she wants to draw it out, make it last. It's the casual way she goes from thorough, openmouthed kissing to drawing back and ever so lightly feathering their lips together, like this is as natural as the flow of the ocean. She always smiles when Eyeball subconsciously follows, bereft of sensation, already craving more.

When they break the kiss, Doc's left hand cups Eyeball's cheek, Eye can't stop herself from nudging deeper into the warm width of her palm. Their eyes meet as Doc brushes her thumb over The veteran ruby's kiss-swollen bottom lip, and the sheer emotion in those cherry Pink eyes is enough to make Eyeball's heart to clench.

With that simple gesture, Eyeball forgets all the things that have been troubling her all night. There is a hearth of emotion burning in her gut; Comfort, the unequivocal safety and comfort of... Home.

“I love you,” She says, shifting to kiss on the slope of her lover’s smooth soft cheekbones. Doc's smiling like she as if she's flattered by all the affection. Eye does this for a while until Doc pushes at her girlfriend’s shoulder until she fwumps onto her back and onto the bed.

“I love you too, Ru” Doc mumbles, hands on each side of Eyeball's hair, both blushing while looking at eachother dreamily that it felt like so many hours had passed, but that didn't matter, at least for them.

She pitches into Eyeball's welcoming embrace of strong arms and huffing. They kiss anyway, legs tangling against each other and brathing little compliments in between kisses. It's sloppy and not at all coordinated, but it’s good, it's more than good.

Doc laughs when they finally pull away from each other long enough for conversation. "Guess I'm not the only one who's   
been craving this all month."

Eye snorts. Of all the things Doc could be remarking upon, this is what she chooses to say? "Are you surprised?"

"Well, no," she admits. "Just enjoying the moment" Eyeball hums in agreadment. Doc notices the tireness that Eyeball has, this one lazily carresing Doc's hair when she laid her head close to her shoulder.

When they cuddle, it's typically Doc who acts as the little spoon. She likes to rest on Eyeball’s chest and be held, and Eyeball doesn't mind being her pillow. Tonight, though, Eyeball finds herself being gathered up. She's too exhausted to protest—and besides, much like the feeling of Doc being the taller one earlier, she finds this to be a good change of pace.

Doc is a great person to hold onto. She's always solid and unbreakable in Eyeball's hands. "You still stressed out?" she asks as she leans her cheek on the top of Eyeball's head. Doc hooks Eye's calf and draws her leg in until it’s resting comfortably between her own.

Eyeball, with her forehead pressed into her girlfriend’s neck and her cheek on one shoulder, is honestly confused by the question for a moment. "Not anymore," she hums. Her eyelid is heavy now. From this vantage point, she thinks she will be able to sleep for a good long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to stop myself from writting more than I was suppose to lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3.


End file.
